LC display devices have been increasingly used in recent daily lives, such as mobile phone display screens, notebook display screens, GPS display screens, LCD TV display screens and the like. Along with the development of sciences and techniques, conventional mono-domain LC display devices could not meet the increasing requirements of LC display devices any more, due to their drawbacks including low contrast ratio, asymmetric viewing angle, shift in color when viewing images from various angles, and the like. Recently, multi-domain display technique has been widely used in the display field, because it can improve the asymmetric viewing angle of LC display devices, increase the viewing angle, enhance the contrast ratio, improve the grayscale reversal, effectively improve the color shift, and the like.
Many patent literatures have disclosed the studies conducted for the purpose to achieve the multi-domain display of LC display devices. For example, one way to achieve the multi-domain display includes dividing a pixel of a LC display device into four sub-pixels, and then rubbing respectively in the four sub-pixel regions to make LC molecules form different primary alignments, which will form a multi-domain state when a voltage is applied. Alternatively, the multi-domain display may be achieved by preparing several protrusions under the pixel electrode, and establishing an oblique electric field between the pixel electrode having a particular shape and the common electrode on the upper glass substrate to align LC molecules along the electric field direction to form a multi-domain state. Also, the multi-domain display may be achieved by configuring a multi-domain type pixel electrode. However, the manufacturing process of the multi-domain film LC display device is complicated and difficult, and the manufacturing cost is expensive.
The conventional method which achieves multi-domain display by forming different primary alignments of LC molecules in a pixel through a rubbing alignment technique involves complicated manufacturing process and relatively high cost, and it is not so easy to achieve the desired effect.